SAIYAJIN X NINJA
by Goku teoras
Summary: cell se encontraba a punto de explotar con el planeta pero...si quieres ver como continua entra a la historia


**B** ueno amigos aquí goku teoras trayendo otro fanfic esta vez de goku en el mundo de naruto espero que les guste sin nada más que decir se despide su amigo goku teoras hasta luego

 **Saiyajin x ninja**

 **Planeta tierra/universo 7:**

-jajajaja ahora explotare junto con este planeta dijo cell mientras empezaba a inflarse para explotar con el planeta

-no….puede ser todo es mi culpa dijo gohan culpándose por no haber acabado con cell cuando pudo ahora moriremos todos saliéndole lágrimas de los ojos.

-goku empezó a pensar cómo podía evitar que el planeta explotara hasta que tomo una decisión

-vegeta cuida la tierra dijo goku mirando a todos levantándoles la mano en forma de despedida

-kakaroto no me digas… pero volteo a mirar solo vio una cara seria que el tomo por un si para luego goku teletransportarse al lado de su hijo gohan.

-gohan lo hiciste bien hijo dijo goku para luego darle un golpecito en la nuca dejándolo inconciente cuida a todos dijo goku teletransportandose a donde se encontraba cell a punto de explotar

-chicos adiós cuiden la tierra en mi ausencia dijo goku a sus amigos para luego poner dos dedos en su frente teletransportandose al planeta del kaio del norte

 **Mientras tanto en el planeta del kaio del norte:**

Estaba un hombre de de piel azul con dos antenas pensando a donde se había ido goku pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando goku llego con cell a su planeta

-goku pero que hiciste dijo kaiosama asustado por ver a goku y a un cell a punto de explotar

-lo siento kaiosama este fue el primer lugar que se me vino a la mente dijo goku para luego cell explotar junto a goku y kaiosama

 **Mientras tanto en el otro mundo:**

Vemos a un goku frente a Enma Daio-sama

-goku por haber salvado la tierra yo e decidido darte una nueva oportunidad de vivir en otro mundo ya que no puedes volver a tu mundo porque tu cuerpo fue destruido junto con el planeta del kaio del norte además se borrara tu existencia así que nadie te recordara que dices dijo Enma Daio-sama esperando la respuesta del saiyajin criado en la tierra

-está bien ya que no puedo volver me gustaría empezar una nueva vida además ya mi hijo me supero así que él se encargara de cuidar la tierra por mi dijo goku con sus manos en la cabeza

\- bueno entonces hasta luego goku dijeron el kaio del norte junto a Enma Daio-sama así procedió a teletransportarlo a otra dimensión

Mientras tanto en un bosque cerca de la aldea de konoha:

Se abre un portal y de allí sale un sujeto de cabellera negra en forma de palmera y un gi rojo de combate

\- así que aquí comienza mi nueva vida dijo goku empezando a caminar admirando el paisaje después de 30 minutos de caminar ve unas puertas muy grandes y a dos personas a un lado de la puerta así que decidió acercarse para ver qué era eso

-perdón me pueden decir que lugar es este dijo goku acercándose a los guardias los guardias al verlo vieron su extraña cabellera y su gi rojo pero no le tomaron importancia y empezaron a contarle que se encontraba en la aldea de la hoja una de las cinco grandes aldeas que tenía el país del fuego y que era gobernada por un hokage que es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea termino de decir uno de los guardias

-vaya así que este mundo es un mundo de ninjas pensó goku pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz femenina

-oigan ustedes el hokage me mando a recoger la lista de las personas que entraron a la aldea el último mes dijo la voz goku al voltear a ver de quien era la voz vio que era una mujer de unos 24 o 25 años de pelo color violeta muy linda ya que el maestro rochi le había enseñado a diferenciar entre mujeres lindas y feas en uno de sus entrenamientos

-mire aquí esta todos los registros de entrada y salida de la aldea dijo un guardia sacando dos cajas llenas de papeles goku al ver que eran muy pesadas esas cajas se acercó para ayudarla

-oye si quieres puedo ayudarte con esas cajas dijo una voz anko al voltear vio a un hombre de unos 26 o 27 años de cabellera negra un poco extraña pero lo que más le llama la atención fue los músculos del saiyajin ya que casi ningún hombre tiene los músculos también definidos la ninja solo se mordió los labios al ver tan espectacular cuerpo

-mucho gusto me llamo son goku pero solo dime goku lo dijo con su típica sonrisa que hizo que algo dentro de anko se moviera pero dejo eso de lado y se presento

-mucho gusto goku mi nombre es anko Mitarashi pero tu eres nuevo verdad nunca te había visto pregunto anko pero fue interrumpida por un guardia que le dijo

-o ya se presentaron nos aria el favor de llevar al señor a la oficina del hokage dijo el guardia

-claro ven goku vamos yo te llevo dijo anko que no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se agarró del brazo del saiyajin para sentir sus músculos

-claro anko dijo goku que cogió las dos cajas de papeles y cogió rumbo a la torre del hokage por el camino anko le iba preguntando cosas como de donde era y que hacía en la aldea

-anko cuando lleguemos con el hokage responderé todas tus preguntas todo dijo goku a lo que anko asintió ya en la oficina del hokage anko toco la puerta y desde adentro se oyó una voz que dijo pase a lo que la kunoichi entro junto con goku a la oficina del hokage

-al entrar se vio a un hombre de avanzada edad con un sombrero que le tapaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-hokage ya traje los papeles dijo la kunoichi a lo que el hokage voltio a verla pero vio que venía con alguien mas

-anko quien es el pregunto el hokage señalando a goku pero antes de que anko lo presentara goku se le adelanto

-mucho gusto mi nombre es son goku pero solo llámeme goku dijo goku con unas sonrisa

-y dígame señor goku que le trae a la aldea y de donde viene pregunto el hokage porque tenía una ropa extraña que nadie había visto

-bueno señor hokage llámeme sarutobi interrumpió el hokage está bien sarutobi le voy a contar mi historia primero yo no soy de esta dimensión yo soy un saiyajin nosotros éramos una raza guerrera que nos dedicábamos a conquistar y vender planetas bajo las ordenes de un ser llamado frezar él tenía miedo de que los saiyajines nos reveláramos así que decidió destruir el planeta junto con todos los saiyajines pero yo fui enviado a la tierra antes de que el planeta explotara y así les comenzó a contar como fue su infancia sus aventuras sus peleas hasta como llego aquí el hokage y la kunoichi no podían creer lo que goku estaba diciendo

-sé que es difícil de creer pero les estoy diciendo toda la verdad dijo goku sacando de su sorpresa al hokage y a la kunoichi

-bueno me gustaría pedirte un favor nos podrías mostrar tu poder pregunto el hokage

-claro no hay problema dijo goku a lo que el hokage asintió

-bien entonces en una hora nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento de los hokages dijo sarutobi pero fue interrumpido por un rugido como si fuera un animal salvaje

-que fue eso dijeron el hokage y la kunoichi en alerta por si algo pasaba

-perdón ese fue mi estómago es que me estoy muriendo de hambre dijo goku que le saco una gota de sudor a sarutobi y a anko

-bueno goku toma para que comas algo dijo sarutobi entregándole una bolsa con dinero para que comiera

-muchas gracias sarutobi anko me podrías acompañar a un lugar para comer es que no conozco esta aldea a lo que anko feliz asintió y cogió del brazo al saiyajin y se fueron a comer

Mientras tanto en un lugar donde vendían ramen se encontraba una mujer de de cabellera negra y ojos rojos comiendo un tazón de ramen pero en eso entran anko junto a goku cogido del brazo y se sientan al lado de la mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos

-hola kurenai saludo anko a su amiga a lo que ella le devolvió el saludo pero vio que estaba acompañada de un chico muy guapo y musculoso

-oye anko quien es el chico que te acompaña dijo kurenai a su amiga anko pero antes de que hablara goku la interrumpe

-mucho gusto kurenai me llamo son goku pero solo dime goku lo dijo dedicándole su típica sonrisa haciendo que la kunoichi se sonroje levemente al ver esa hermosa sonrisa

-mucho gusto goku dijo kurenai tapándose un poco la cara para que no notara que se había sonrojado después comenzaron a ordenar su comida las dos kunoichis se sorprendieron de ver la manera de comer de goku pagaron y salieron ya afuera del local se dirigían rumbo al campo de entrenamiento de los hokages

-oye goku como puedes comer tanto y no engordar pregunto la kunoichi curiosa por saber cómo podía comer tal cantidad de comida

-es que nosotros los saiyajines tenemos un metabolismo más acelerado para durar más peleando

-saiyajin que es eso pregunto la kunoichi curiosa ya que nunca había oído de los saiyajines así goku empezó a relatarle toda su historia hasta como termino en este mundo kurenai asombrada por lo fuerte que es goku y todas sus batallas tenía varias preguntas para hacerle a goku pero lo dejo para después ya que habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento en él se encontraban el hokage junto a los líderes de clanes

-ya llegamos sarutobi dijo goku saludando al hokage

-mucho gusto señor goku mi nombre es Hiashi Hyūga líder del clan Hyūga se presentó uno de los líderes de los clanes más fuerte de la aldea de la hoja

-mucho gusto mi nombre es tsume inuzuka líder del clan inuzuka se presentó una mujer de cabello castaño con dos marcas característicos de su clan en cada mejilla ya después de que cada líder se presentara con el saiyajin sarutobi empezó a hablar

-bueno goku te enfrentaras a los dos ninjas más fuertes de la Akashi y gai los dos se presentaron al frente de goku junto a su respectivo equipo que iban a ver el combate

-bueno ataquen a matar dijo goku poniéndose en pose de combate a lo que los dos Jōnin voltearon a ver al hokage que solo asintió a lo que los dos ninjas se miraron y fueron a atacar

-el primero en atacar fue gai que se lanzó contra el saiyajin a una gran velocidad para terminar rápido el combate apareciendo detrás de goku tratando de pegarle un puño pero fue fácilmente detenido con la mano de goku

-veo que tienes buenos reflejos pero esa no es toda mi velocidad dijo gai desapareciendo de la vista de todos a lo que goku bajo su velocidad para estar igual que gai y también desapareció de la vista de todos dejando sorprendidos a los líderes de los clanes como al hokage y a los otros ninjas que estaban viendo el combate solo se veían la onda de choque que provocaban los dos al chocar sus puños después de 10 minutos de estarse dando puños y patadas goku y gai bajaron al piso

-ya me aburrí mejor voy a terminar con este combate dijo goku para sorpresas de todos ya que solo estaba jugando con gai

-que dijis…pero no termino de hablar porque goku desapareció y apareció detrás de él dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate todos los que estaban viendo la pelea quedaron sorprendidos y un poco asustados por la facilidad que derroto al ninja más fuerte de la hoja

-bueno tú sigues dijo goku señalando a kakashi que no salía de su sorpresa por ver a goku derrotar tan fácil a su amigo gai

-yo me rindo dijo kakashi para sorpresa de todos ya que el sabía que iba a perder contra goku a lo que el hokage declaro a goku como ganador de combate

-goku ese es todo tu poder dijo una kurenai interesada por saber si ese era todo el poder del saiyajin

-claro que no kurenai eso solo fue el 5% de mi poder en estado base

-estado base pregunto anko

-si es que yo tengo una transformación que aumenta mi poder dijo goku dejando sorprendidos a todos

-a lo que los lideres pensaron si era su Kekkei Genkai pensaron todos los lideres pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por el hokage

-goku nos podrías mostrar es transformación que mencionaste pregunto el hokage a lo que el saiyajin asintió

-bueno les voy a mostrar mi transformación pero pueden alejarse un poco dijo goku a lo que todos los presentes se alejaron de goku ya al estar a una distancia prudente goku empezó a elevar su poder haciendo que el cielo se oscurezca y caigan rayos alrededor de goku junto con un temblor que se sintió en todo el planeta mientras el pelo de goku cambia de negro a dorado y sus ojos a un verde esmeralda donde salió un brillo que dejo segados a todos por un momento al irse el brillo todos vieron a un goku cambiado ahora tenía el pelo rubio con ojos verdes y su musculatura se incrementó un poco todos al ver el cambio de goku se sorprendieron y kurenai y anko tenían un sonrojo mientras una gota de sangre escurría por su nariz es hermoso pensaron ambas mientras se limpiaban la sangre que tenían en la nariz

-dime goku con ese poder que puedes hacer pregunto el hokage a un sorprendido por el cambio de apariencia del saiyajin

-creo que podría destruir este planeta con facilidad dijo goku para sorpresa de todos y más para los que no habían escuchado la historia de goku

-hokage nos puede explicar cómo es eso de que puede destruir el planeta dijo uno de los líderes de los clanes a lo que sarutobi les dijo que mañana iba a hacer una reunión con el consejo para contarles de donde era goku a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron a sus residencias en el campo solo quedaron goku, sarutobi anko y kurenai

-ustedes tres me pueden acompañar a la oficina dijo el hokage ya que vio como las dos miraban a goku a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron rumbo a la torre del hokage al llegar a la oficina sarutobi saco unos papeles de su escritorio y se los mostro a goku

-goku ya que no tienes donde vivir te gustaría ser un ninja y formar parte de konoha pregunto el hokage ya que quería tener a goku como amigo que como enemigo

-claro por qué no será interesante dijo goku poniéndose las manos en su nuca

-bueno desde ahora se incluirá en la aldea un nuevo clan el clan son pero ya que solo hay un miembro del clan le gustaría entrar en la ley de restauración de clanes señor goku dijo sarutobi esperando la respuesta de goku

-qué es eso de ley de restauración de clanes pregunto goku curioso por saber que era

-a lo que sarutobi comenzó a explicarle que era la ley de restauración de clanes al terminar de explicar goku entendió de que se trataba

-está bien pero yo no obligare a nadie a casarse conmigo ya que no me gusta obligar a la gente dijo goku a lo que el hokage asintió a las palabras dichas del saiyajin el hokage iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por una voz

-yo me ofrezco como esposa de goku dijo anko ya que desde que lo vio había sentido que su corazón latió más rápido

-estas segura anko dijo goku preguntado si estaba segura

-si estoy segura goku dijo anko que le dio un beso en la boca a goku frente a una celosa kurenai que no sabía por qué se sentía así pero ella espero para poder aclarar que sentía por el saiyajin

-bueno ya todo acordado solo firmen aquí dijo sarutobi entregándoles un papel para que firmaran goku firmo al igual que anko

-listo ahora solo queda que elija un terreno para su casa dijo sarutobi que saco un mapa de la ladea mostrándole los lugares libres

-goku los vio y dijo eligió este era un terreno al lado del clan inuzuka

-está bien entonces en una semana se terminara de construir su casa mientras tanto puede vivir con la señorita anko dijo sarutobi a una feliz anko

Bueno amigos hasta aquí este capítulo de este nuevo fanfic que escribí espero que les guste y dejen sus sugerencias también sugiéranme chicas para el harem de goku sin nada más que decir se despide su amigo goku teoras hasta un próximo capitulo


End file.
